A travel route between an origin location and a destination location may be requested by a user and determined by a computer system, which may be referred to as a mapping system. The mapping system may make this determination by searching for an optimal path through a directed graph (e.g., a collection of nodes and edges (or links)) that represents a network of roads and intersections. When several routes between the origin location and the destination location exist, the route determined by the mapping system may not be the route preferred by the user.